Axis Order
The Axis Order "Since the very beginning it was our duty to protect the galaxy from all harm. The Axis Order was always destined to be the Guardian of all life, fated to fight the darkness that seeks to destroy everything. We will face any evil that may come our way. We will cleanse every remaining sinful being. We will spread the holy might of Aqua throughout the galaxy, for the goddess herself has returned to guide us once more!" '' ''~ Grand Admiral James Knight, giving a speech on the coronation of the goddess Aqua The Axis Cultists (Lat. Aquae Inculti) are a very religious race devoted to the goddess Aqua and are not afraid to spread their beliefs by force if need be. They respect the free choices of their neighbours to a certain extent, and have high regards for other spiritualist empires. But denauncing Aqua and banning their priest from spreading their religion is most likely going to cause a crusade. Due to their sometimes radical convertion methodes the military is held in very high regard in axis society and soldiers are seen as apostles rather than wariors. Because of that the supreme military command lies with the high priest giving him, in addition to his civil power as religious leader, nearly unlimeted power within the Axis Order. The high priest is elected upon death of the previous high priest by the religious elite in a process known as "elevation". The Axis Order can be rather agressive when it comes to other religious believes or political ideas, but they do not harbour any hatred against the other races themselves. The Axis Order is more than happy to intergrate any races as full citizens, as long as they do not fundamentally disagree with the Axis Cult religion or the general political direction within the Order. The sole exeption to this acceptance is the Eris Order, whom the Axis Cultists have a long history with. The Axis Government makes it no secret that they intent to destroy their worlds and completely eradicate the Eris Order as a whole. The new era posed a great challenge for the Axis Order, as their originally peacefull quest to return to their Goddess Aqua was violently interrupted by the militaristic Bench Press Empire. Their shamefull defeat left the entire Order in shock and lead to the astronomicall rise in popularity of the "United Axis Order Vanguard/UAOG" party, still dominating the political landscape within the Order to this day. Faced with their new enemy in the west and their ancient nemesis, the Erois Order, in the north-east, Axis leadership turned to their neighbours in hope to create an alliance and unite their forces. The Axis Order already had close bonds ro the Long Boi Alliance and so, on the 1.6.2245, the Enlightened Covenant was founded. In 2249 the Niklas Jendrik Wagner Library joined the Covenant out of fear of the rise of the alliance that would later become the Teacher Entante. The scientific knowledge of the Library significantly inreased the power of the Covenant. The Covenenat would have prospered, if it were´t for the leadership question. While the Niklas Jendrk Wagner Library was content with the military and economic advantages the Federation offered, the other Empires were cought in a dispute about whose believes were right and thus would be the leader of the Covenant. In 2252 the '''War of Truth '''broke out and ended in 2264 with the victory of the Axis Order. Now the unquestioned leader of the Enlightened Covenant, they prepared for their long anticipated crussade against the Bench Press Empire. In 2282 the Axis Order Crussade into the Bench Press Empire was launched, lasting almost 26 years and ending with the temporarily destruction of the Bench Press Empire. Thus, the Axis Order started into the cold era as one of the galaxies leading powers and held this position for almost the entire centurie. The new rising of the Bench Press Empire soon concerned Axis Order officials and plans for a 2nd crussade were already on its way. However, the andromeda panic in 2386 made it impossible to hold their positon of power and the Axis Order civil war turned every hope to return to the glory of the cold era futile. However, the newly founded '''Holy Axis Empire '''could not concern itself with the Bench Press Empire, as the invasion of the Teachers Entante forced both parties to unite against this new threat. After achieving a hard fought for stalemate, the new found respect both Federations gained by fighting side by side might have lead to a new galactic era of prosperity. But this tiny glimpse of hope would soon be turned into dust. History: Founding of the Order (~ 90.000 B.R.) Since the Axis Cultists have been proven to be descendants of the Earth civilisation, it proves difficult to tell when they split of from their ancestors. Historians have decided to use the year 90.000 B.R. as the beginning of the history of the Axis Order, since at around this time "The Pearl" was discovered by the earth civilisation. Some earthlings were drawn to this planet, baffled by its psionic power. After a while these earthlings managed to establish some sort of weak telepathic link between them and the living ocean. The psionic sea turned out to be a psionic entity known as Aqua, and so the Axis Order was formed, dedicated to the worship of their new deity. Ancient structures and ruins left behind on the Pearl prove that these fist Axis Cultists tried to resurrect Aqua, but this evidently wouldn´t happen for another 92.000 years or so. The Order remained mostly human, since very few xenos saw the Pearl or Aqua as something worthy of attention, yet alone worship. The Order beginns to crumble somewhere during the fifth cycle, and loses many members to the Horst onslought. The remaining members retreated to the Pearl and begann to isolate themselves, even going as far as to destroy the only hyperlane entrance to the Amaterasu system. They remained isolated until the final years of the fifth cycle, when Horsts victory drew near. Against the will of the Order, Aqua teleported the cultists to the unihabited ocean world Alcanrentia, leaving a lonly system unworthy of Horst attention behind. Arrival on Alcanrentia (~ 82.000 B.R.) The unwanted escape of the Axis Cutist had mutliple nagativ consequences for them. Their genetic traits changed somewhat rappidly from their original ones. But most significantly was the loss of their knowledge. Only keeping their faith, the Axis Cultsist were set back to the most primitive stage of civilisation. It would take millenia for them to reach the stars again and embark on their quest to return to their Goddess. Second Doom (~75.000 B.R.) The second Doom, with the first Doom being the banishment from the Pearl, is a cataclismic vulcanic eruption whiping out most of the Axis Cultists, leaving behind only a vew dozen thousands. This is the first and possibly also closest time the Axis Order faced extinction. Almost all of the nemly formed aggracultural settlements were whiped out, Axis culture in generell was thrown back to the hunter-gatherer lifestyle they had after their arrival on Alcanrentia. Salvation and the bith of the Holy Axis Empire The 30.8.2406 is the most important day in the history of the Axis Order. On this day the exiled Axis Order leadership managed to ressurect Aqua on the Pearl. This marked the end of their millenia long quest to return to their Goddess and started the Age of Salvation in the official Axis Order calendar. Unfortunatly this also lead to the hot phase of the Axis Order civil war. The loyalist forces, who now named themselves the Holy Axis Empire, managed to conquer Alcanrentia in 2419 and killed the traitorous High Priest Juman later in the same year, putting an end to the "New Galactic Axis Order" after having dealt with the "Union of free Axis World" in 2412. Axis Order Politics List of Axis Order Leaders: 2196- 2286 High Priestess Zesta 2286- 2299 High Prieat Orban IX 2299-2356 High Priestess Levania 2356- 2389 High Priestess Callista 2389- 2406 High Priestess Hekkana (2400- 2419 High Priest Juman, Traitor) (2407-2412 High Priestess Ur, Traitor) 2406- today Resurrection of Aqua Axis Order Fleet and Military Axis Order Vessels Axis Order Chain of Command Naval Forces Ground Forces To enter the Axis Order´s Navy chain of command, one must first join the "Axis Order Officer Academy of the Naval forces" as a Cadet. After 3 years of training in the acdemy cadets are put into active service in the navy for 2 years, mostly accompanying Ensigns, but also higher ranked officers. After this they are either promoted to ensign and take controll of a Ship or space station or they beginn to work in the "Office of Naval Administration" where they take part in War research, training, administrative functions or other miscellaneous tasks. Alternativly Soldiers who perform extrordinaly well can also be promoted to Ensign without having to apply for advanced training. Axis Order Fleets & Armies Grand Army of Salvation (1st-28th Purgatory invasion force, 5th, 6th and 8th Battle Angel Regiment, 3rd Holy Knight Order) Holy Church of Aqua One could not talk about the holy church of aqua, which in reality is synonymus with the axis order, but still acts independently and is the main factor for Axis Order influence within other nations. Robot army + clone armie (experimental) gene anti bench squad rest military: Admiral Darwin Steelslayer, Radolf von Richter, Goddess not yet Aqua/ High Priestess Zesta